Light lanterns
by TakanashiRikka
Summary: Eren lleva 18 años encerado en una torre escondida en el corazón del bosque. Hasta que un día, un ladrón la encuentra en el momento más oportuno. Eren desea salir al exterior y ver los farolillos y Rivaille quiere la corona del príncipe que Eren había escondido. Para recuperar la corona solo debe llevar a ese mocoso hasta los farolillos. ¿No parece tan complicado, verdad? [RIREN]


**ATENCIÓN: Antes de leer, quiero dejar claro que es una ****historia basada en la película Disney ****_"Enredados"._**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Bien, creo que no sé cómo empezar esta historia. Supongo que simplemente debería decir: "Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…" Pero a mi esas mierdas no me van. Así que empezaré a mi manera.

Todo empieza cuando una gota de luz solar desciende de la tierra. Esa gota cayó al suelo y se transformó en una exótica flor, que, si alguien le cantaba a la planta una canción en concreto ésta se iluminaba y te rejuvenecía al instante, así como sanar enfermedades y heridas. Muy pocos sabían de esta flor, pues sólo los más sabios sabían de su existencia. El único que usaba su poder era Erwin, un pobre anciano que deseaba la vida eterna. Gracias al poder de esa flor, Erwin rejuveneció, aunque sólo temporalmente, así que, como ya supondréis, éste abusó de su poder.

Pero de eso ya hablaremos luego. Ahora me gustaría hablar del mocoso que me traerá problemas más adelante y me arruinará la vida al completo.

Ese mocoso es el príncipe del reino. Su madre cuando estuvo embarazada de él cayó gravemente enferma. El rey, Grisha, desesperado pidió ayuda a los sabías del reino para poder salvar a su esposa y su hijo. Entonces fue allí cuando entró en juego la dichosa planta. Grisha mandó a todos los soldados buscar en las montañas el paradero de la flor y llevarla hacia el castillo.

El rumor se extendió por el reino y llegó a oídos de Erwin. Era tal su avaricia que ocultó lo máximo posible su flor -sí, digo su flor porque creo que ya tiene una etiqueta con su nombre-. Pero un día, con las prisas, colocó mal el falso arbusto y la flor quedó expuesta. Y he aquí cuando los guardias la encontraron y la llevaron al reino. Gracias a dios –o no-, Carla se recuperó y su hijo quedó a salvo. Unas semanas más tarde, la reina entró en parto y nació una alegre y saludable criatura a la que decidieron llamar Eren, Eren Jeager.

Todo el mundo quedó extrañado por sus ojos, eran grandes y de un color dorado como el sol. Para celebrar su nacimiento, los reyes, Carla y Grisha lanzaron un farolillo al cielo en su honor.

Aunque una noche de tormenta, Erwin burló a los guardias y se coló en el castillo entrando en el dormitorio de Eren. Allí, empezó a cantar la canción que siempre le cantaba a la flor, y como supuso, una fina línea dorada trazó la mejilla del bebé, formando una pequeña flor que hizo rejuvenecer a Erwin. Éste, sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió a Eren y se lo llevó más allá del reino, en las profundidades del bosque, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos jamás.

Erwin crió a Eren como si fuera su propio hijo, ocultándole sus verdaderos orígenes. Le proporcionaba todo lo que necesitaba con el fin de que no saliera nunca de esa torre, y así tenerlo únicamente para sus confines. Aunque, había algo que se le escapaba, y era que Eren, cada noche de su cumpleaños abría la ventana de la torre para ver como él denominaba, "las luces flotantes". Claro está que eso no eran luces flotantes, si no los farolillos que lanzaban en el reino el día de su cumpleaños para recordar al príncipe perdido. Éstos aún tenían la esperanza de que volviera a aparecer, aunque ya han pasado casi 18 años des de entonces…

Y aquí es cuando entro en juego yo. Me llamo Levi, y soy un ladrón de guante blanco buscado por todo el reino. Y hoy, voy a cometer el acto más suicida de toda mi vida.

* * *

**Bueno... Y hasta aquí la pequeña introducción de la historia. Espero que os haya gustado~ **

**¡Se aceptan reviews con críticas constructivas! ^^ **

**PD: Dentro de poco intentaré actualizar el fanfic de "Yes, my lord". Hasta hace nada tenía exámenes finales y no he podido dedicarle demasiado tiempo. Pido disculpas por demorarme tanto u.u**


End file.
